Blink
by That Fire
Summary: Something's going on with Harry and Draco want's to know what's what.


Draco Malfoy was fed up to say the least. He was also probably just a bit worried.

Harry Potter and himself had somehow, over the first term back at Hogwarts after the war had ended, put their differences aside and realised there were some hidden feelings and emotions. They'd talked and shouted and drawn wands, pointed to each other's chests at one point, but they'd managed to overcome the problems and found each other. They'd started dating after Halloween, close friends knew and Draco was fairly sure a few of the teachers knew.

But now, Harry had become increasingly more distant. He was spending less time with Draco, or anyone if he was honest; he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him accompany the other two thirds of the Golden Trio. He was quiet in lessons and tried to get out of anything that would put him in the spotlight.

All of this was why Draco had a plan. It was a weekend, and they hadn't been given any work to do apart from Defence Against the Dark Arts. The rest of the Golden Trio were going out to Hogsmeade - as were most of Hogwarts about third year. After managing to get rid of his friends with the excuse that he did not want to mess his hair and chap his skin in the bitter snow, they'd finally left as well. Draco had narrowed were Harry would be down to three places; Quidditch stands, the lake or the forest. Now, wrapped up in a Slytherin green scarf and black dragon hide boots, he trudged into the cold snow and started looking for the messy haired boy.

He didn't have to look far, he took a slight detour so he could pass the forest and lake on his way to the Quidditch stands and saw Harry perched on a rock, elbows leaning on his knees, head resting in his palms and his breath misting in the air in front of him.

"Potter." Draco murmured, he still hadn't got used too calling the other boy Harry. Harry's whole body tensed and he turned to face Draco. Draco frowned slightly in response and took steps closer until he was stood beside the rock.

Harry's eyes were wide and a glistening green, he waited a few moments before sighing and shifting over for Draco to sit. The rock wasn't big, their thighs touched and shoulders bumped together before settling comfortably.

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife . Harry started playing with a loose bit of cotton on his sleeve and waited for Draco to speak.

Realising Harry wasn't going to speak first, Draco took a breath through his mouth and let it out through his nose before starting.

"You know I'm shit with emotions," he stated, getting an unexpected chocked laugh from Harry, "But even I'm not bad enough to not notice that something is wrong with you, or us, and I'm fed up of you ignoring me." He could see Harry eyes were wide and blinking at him even though he was looking anywhere but them. "Unbelievably, I _do_ care about you, and I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what was going on."

He forced himself to look into Harry's eyes. He'd expected to see anger, or disbelief, but he didn't expect the raw fear and sadness that radiated from them.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times and blinked repeatedly trying to think of something to say.

"I...you." he breathed before promptly snapping his mouth shut and turning away. His mind was whirling. He almost laughed realising how stupid he'd been, but he'd allowed himself to think that it'd go unnoticed. He was cornered. Of course he could run, but he'd have to face Draco at some point. Stealing some courage from Godric Gryffindor, he turned back round to face Draco; the silver eyes locked with his and he took several gulps before he wet his lips which had dried in the cold weather.

"Everyone leaves, even if they don't mean to." he finally whispered, closing his eyes and letting his head fall to rest on his chest.

Draco stared with wide eyes at the place Harry's head had been. He'd expected many things, most involved telling him it was over, but this... if he thought about it, he'd figured it made sense.

They'd talked before they started to act on their feelings, gaining trust and leaning about each other. Harry had spoken about his Muggle relatives and how they'd treated him, and about his godfather and Remus Lupin. He'd spoken about Dumbledore and how he'd grown distant from the Weasleys since the end of the war. He took a breath and let his eyes fall back onto Harry, whose head was still bowed, his body was slightly turned to shield himself from Draco.

Draco understood now, and knew it was vital to choose his next words carefully. He closed his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts.

Potter – _Harry - _hecorrected himself, thought he was going to leave. Small things he hadn't taken notice of until now came back to him. The way Harry's hair had seemed more fluffy like he'd tried to tame it, and the certain parts of his wardrobe he'd changed, and tens of other things he'd done for Draco. But then he'd stopped and he'd distanced himself because he thought that Draco's leaving was inevitable, and Granger and Weasel leaving as well, so he'd tried to make it happen on his own terms.

Draco had a sudden rush of anger towards Granger and Weasel for not noticing anything changing, but pushed it down and focused on Harry again.

He swallowed and tried to clear the sudden dryness in his throat.

"Po - Harry, look at me," Draco whispered, trying to keep his voice soft, Harry didn't turn around, though a slight shiver past through his body, "Please." he 's body jerked, and his head slowly came up as his body turned round so he was closer to facing Draco. His eyes opened and they still held the fear and sadness from earlier but there was also some hope. He visibly swallowed and waited.

"I'm not," Draco faltered and wet his lips, he noticed the way Harry's eyes tracked the movement before starting again. "I'm not going to leave you." Harry eyes were back on his and he went to open his mouth, no doubt to object, but Draco hurriedly carried on. "Listen. I'm sorry I didn't notice this before, but I'm _not_ going to leave you, I've wanted you for so long and you know that, and there is know way I would just give you up." His voice was down to a low growl.

He slowly lifted his hand and traced Harry's jaw with his finger tips, they danced up to his mouth, then nose before landing on his brows and following them to his ears. Wisps of hair caught his fingers before dropping away. He let his hand fall until it was resting about Harry's heart, which was beating fast, and allowed his eyes to go back the now glistening eyes, which held yet to be shed tears.

Harry blinked a few times trying to stop the tears he could feeling burning in his eyes from falling. He wished to believe what Draco had said, but he'd learnt not to trust words alone.

"I don't... I don't understand how you could want me." he complained hoarsely.

He hadn't realised his hand was fisted into Draco cloak, before he flexed his fingers and the pain shot through his freezing hand. He looked down at it and closed his eyes.

Draco closed his eyes and let his head fall to rest on Harry's. He knew Harry had difficulty understanding why people love and care for him, but it was still hard to hear with such confusion and disbelief in his voice.

His throat had gone dry again, but he managed to speak into Harry's hair.

"Because you're you, and you fight for what you believe in, and you're interesting and you _challenge_ me. You're beautiful inside and out and I wish I could do something to make you believe that yourself." he finished with a drawn out breath and cleared his throat.

Harry wanted so badly to believe Draco's words; his stomach turned and twisted with hope and his head hurt, his lips were chapped, and some of the tears which had threatened to spill before had fallen. His hands convulsed around Draco's cloak he was still holding and he forced himself to raise his head and look up.

Draco's eyes were almost all black save for a small ring of silver, and they were staring at him intently. Harry's throat went dry just from the promise in the dark depths. Something must of shown in his own eyes because Draco whispered "I know." before he crashed his lips to Harry's.

They were soft and desperate at the same time and full of love and promise. He opened his mouth to Draco's pleading tongue along his bottom lip and made a noise low in the back of his throat when his tongue started battling his own. It was messy and strong and _perfect_ and Harry didn't have a doubt that Draco meant what he said, and he knew he was an idiot for even thinking he would leave.

When air became necessary they parted but kept their lips touching. Panting and warm to the bone, Harry gave a tentative smile and Draco squeezed him in return. They'd face Harry's insecurity's together.


End file.
